Teiko Middle School
by Basjetball
Summary: Kuroko is a girl, but things aren't easy for her. There's 5 people that are going to make her life harder. AU. Fem Kuroko/? -Pairing is randomly chosen-
1. Different generation of miracles

**Teiko Middle School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

**Summary- Kuroko is a girl, but things aren't easy for her. There's 5 people that are going to make her life harder.**

**Kise- Handsome, but...**

**Midorima- Smart, but...**

**Aomine- Good at basketball but...**

**Murusakibara- Tall, but...**

**Akashi- Stratergic, but...**

* * *

Kuroko sighed as she walked towards Teiko Middle school. This was her first day of school, even though she missed the first two days of school with an illness. She knew this day will be a normal day like back then, she will to school unnoticed, went back home and then the process started all over again.

As she walked into the school, she saw a blonde making out with a girlfriend, a green haired boy reading and a tall purple haired boy munching on chips. She walked into the classroom, sat on the back and read a book while enjoying her vanilla milkshake.

Soon, the bell started to ring and everyone came to sit down.

The teacher started calling names, until it reached, "Kuroko Tetsuya"

Everyone waited for the "Here," but it didn't come.

The teacher sighed mumbling, "Not here for three days".

"I'm here sensei," Kuroko said beside the teacher drinking her vanilla milkshake.

"Whaaa!" The teacher exclaimed as she stared at the girl who had appeared out of nowhere. Everyone else in the room was surprised by her sudden outburst as well.

"When did she get here?" Someone whispered.

"More importantly, how did he get there?" Another said.

"Kuroko... would you mind telling me why you were late for this class?" she questioned the quiet girl.

"I was here the entire time." Kuroko said simply.

The entire class just stared at her.

"That's impossible, we didn't see you at all." One boy said standing up.

"How'd you get to sensei's desk?" a girl asked her this time.

"I walked." Kuroko said with her simple phrases as they all sweatdropped at its simplicity.

"Man, that girl has no presence whatsoever."

"Where were you sitting, Kuroko?" she asked her.

Kuroko then pointed to the back of the class where her things were currently sitting.

"I see. Then I'm sorry Kuroko, you may take your seat but next time, please speak up when I call your name okay?" the sensei said. "Wait, why do you have a drink with you?"

"It's my vanilla milkshake," Kuroko simply said and then nodded to the other question and headed to her seat, not noticing five stares that was sent to him.

* * *

'_Nothing but a short brat' _the green haired boy thought.

* * *

'_Can't believe I opened my eyes just to watch the scene. I should have known it would bore me'_ the tanned boy thought.

* * *

'_My next prey'_ a certain blonde thought.

* * *

_'How...interesting'_ a boy with red hair thought.

* * *

The tall boy with purple hair didn't care much about the scene. He watched Kuroko went to her seat and stared hungrily at the vanilla milkshake.

* * *

Once the bell rang, students went out of their classrooms for break time.

One foot out of the classroom, Kuroko felt someone holding on to her collar. The blue haired girl looked up to see a tall giant with purple hair. Before she could say anything, the tall boy snatched her vanilla milkshake away.

_'My milkshake!' _Kuroko sadly thought as she watched the giant drinking her milkshake.

* * *

Kise walked up to her pink haired girlfriend.

"Hey Momoi," Kise smiled.

"Hi Kise," Momoi smiled.

"Look, we need to break up. It's not me, I mean I'm Kise Ryota the model, it's definitely not me, but it's you. So, bye," Kise explained as he turned to walk away.

Momoi had tears in her eyes, but then looked at Kise angrily, "This always happen, doesn't it? I bet it's the girl that just showed up today. You always have a relationship, then break it off. I was told this info from the internet. Anyways, fine. Get away from me, you player."

Kise turned around. "I used you well enough in three days, don't you think?"

Noticing the anger from Momoi's face, he just shrugged and walked away.

"That wasn't nice," a voice said behind Kise.

"Ahhhh!" Kise yelled. Once he realized it was Kuroko, he smiled, "That wasn't nice either, you cutie".

Kise watched as the blue haired girl didn't say anything and continued, "Anyways, why don't you and me go on a little date tonight".

"No," she replied and walked away.

Kise watched the girl walked away. She had just rejected _Kise Ryota! _This wasn't good for Kise's relationship profile, because this was his first time rejected.

_'I'll make you love me and then I'll break your little heart into pieces," _Kise angrily thought.

* * *

During class, a sensei asked Kuroko, "Do you know the answer to this equation?"

Kuroko looked at the board, "35?"

"Wrong," the sensei said.

Kuroko could hear the person she's sitting next to, a green haired boy gave her a sneer.

"Who could answer this?" the sensei asked.

The blue haired girl watched the boy with green hair and glasses raise his hand, "It's 25, Sensei"

"Correct," the sensei said and turned to write something on the board.

Kuroko stared at the board when he saw a note.

'_Idiot'_ Kuroko read quietly.

Who would sent her this? She looked at the green haired boy, who gave her a cold smile.

* * *

The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch when Kuroko accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Kuroko apologized.

"_Watch where you're going!" _The person growled out.

"Look, I told you it was an accident," Kuroko said, looking at the person she bumped.

What she saw was surprising. The person had fiery red hair, but what was most surprising was the heterochromatic eyes, one was red while the other was yellow.

"_You need to learn your lesson,"_ the boy said grabbing a pair of scissors.

Kuroko knew what she had to do...run!

* * *

"Hey captain, can I join the basketball team. I wasn't here for the first two days," Kuroko explained. She kind of hated the fact that there was no girls basketball team, so she had to try out of boys.

"Sure, why don't you play 1 on 1 with Aomine," the captain said.

Soon it was a one on one match, but Kuroko lost 0-10

"You're in the third string team," the captain said.

"Thanks," Kuroko said and walked towards her third string teammates.

When it was time to go, Kuroko got hit on the jaw.

She looked at the person who hit her and saw a tanned boy with blue hair, but darker than hers.

"I don't like weaklings, so do us a favor and quit," warned Aomine.

"No. I love basketball," Kuroko said determination.

"Too bad," Aomine said and hit Kuroko in the face.

She watched as Aomine continued to punch Kuroko until she was on the floor whimpering.

"Quit the basketball team, if you know what's good for you," Aomine warned.

Aomine left and Kuroko was lying on the ground in pain. Today wasn't a normal day to Kuroko, it was far, far worse.

* * *

**Well how was it?**

**Mind giving me a review of what you think of this story?  
**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	2. Nice things?

**Teiko Middle School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

**Kise- Handsome, but...a player**

**Midorima- Smart, but...is insulting**

**Aomine- Good at basketball but...beat people up**

**Murasakibara- Tall, but...bullies people for food**

**Akashi- Stratergic, but...has anger issues**

**ALSO AOMINE AND KUROKO ARE THE ONLY ONE PLAYING BASKETBALL**

* * *

Kuroko was walking towards her school. She has already hated five people and she probably drawn their attention. She was sure all five hated her too and it was only her fifth day!

First she thought about Kise, she thought he was handsome, but he was a player. She was sure Kise would sneak into a girl's heart and then break it. She has heard girls talking about him and girls saying that he was sweet. She was sure Kise wouldn't hurt anyone physically, but he could do a lot of emotional pain to the girls. She was sure she could be near him and he won't hurt her physically, but she can't afford to love him.

Secondly she thought about Midorima, she thought he was smart and cute, but he always insulted her. He even resulted in physical pain at times like tripping her and insulting her clumsy. She thought that Midorima won't cause her a lot of emotional pain like Kise or cause her a lot of physical pain like Aomine. However, the green haired boy does do both emotional and physical pain.

Next she thought about Aomine, she thought he was hot and had a well toned body that she thought he deserved to make the team, but he beats her up. She knew the boy hated that she was weak and a girl and that she made the team even if it was the third string. She hated that Aomine continuously beat her up wanting her to quit the basketball team that she was starting to hate basketball a bit now.

Then she thought about Murasakibara, she thought he was tall and cute, but always bullied her for food, so she ended up losing her food and her...vanilla milkshake! She hated the fact that she can't bring a vanilla milkshake without having it taken away from her. She knew Murasakibara will bully people if they don't give their food, drink or dessert to him. So, that's why she gave her food to the giant to prevent getting hit by him. She already has Aomine beating her up...she don't need another.

Lastly she thought about Akashi, she thought the two eyes, one red and one yellow was rather interesting, but she realized he has anger issues or get angered easily. She remembered when Akashi demanded her to give her lunch to him, because she forgot his lunch, she had said no and that was when he came up with a pair of scissors. She immediately gave it to him and that was when the tall giant beats her up for not bringing any food. She hated how he treated her like a slave does, when a master demanded something, she had to do it.

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw the school in front of her. She went into the school and into the classroom.

* * *

Kise was hanging around with his popular friends when one of his friends ask, "So, I bet you can't make the blue haired girl love you and then break it off".

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember? I'm _the Kise Ryota!_" Kise scoffed at the idea.

"I'll bet you'll fail," his friend said.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Kise asked.

His friend came up to him and whispered the amount.

"Deal!" Kise exclaimed with eagerness.

"I'll give you two months," his friend said.

* * *

"Kuroko, do you know the answer to this equation?" the teacher asked.

"22?" she replied unsure.

"Wrong, what is it Midorima?" the teacher asked.

"23" Midorima said confidently.

"Correct, see everyone, you should be like Midorima. Answering a question with full confidence," the teacher said and turned around.

Midorima gave Kuroko a note witch said, '_Idiot'. _However one person saw the exchange between the two of them.

* * *

"Hey! Where's my lunch!" the tall giant demanded.

She handed her lunch to him and watched as the purple haired boy ate it.

On the corner of her eye, she saw a green haired boy with glasses. He seemed...amused.

"Midorima," she said his name.

"Yes weakling?" he said with a smile.

"You could have helped. Wait, why didn't he take your lunch away?" Kuroko asked eying the bag Midorima was holding.

"I could have, but should I? Nope. He didn't take away my lunch, because he can't take my lunch away," Midorima explained.

"Huh?" Kuroko asked.

"You really are an idiot, anyways that would mean he'll have to fight me," Midorima explained.

"Huh?" Kuroko repeated.

"He may beat me, but it will take a long time for him to beat me to take away my lunch. I'm sure he doesn't want to waste so much time on just so little of food," Midorima explained.

"That makes sense," Kuroko nodded.

She saw the green haired boy pushed his glasses up and looking at her.

"You really are thin," Midorima stated.

"Thanks," she sarcastically said.

"That would make you ugly," he said.

Midorima opened his bag to hand her a chocolate cookie and with that he walked away saying, "See you later idiot".

* * *

Kuroko walked to the cafeteria when he bumped into a red haired kid. She noticed it was Akashi and watched him standing up to...kick her.

"What's with you and bumping me?" Akashi angrily asked.

Kuroko shrugged and then Akashi demanded, "You're coming with me".

She figured to agree than to be attacked by a pair of scissors and watched Akashi lead her into the roof.

Once she finished the chocolate chip cookie Midorima gave her, she watched the red haired boy eat.

"Why are you staring at me?" Akashi demanded.

"I guess, because I finished eating," Kuroko replied.

"Okay. Anyways, what did Midorima note say?" Akashi demanded.

"Just said that I was an idiot," she said.

She heard a quiet mumble, but she was positively sure that Akashi mumbled, "_I'll kill him_"

* * *

Kise forgot his textbook at school, so he went to go get it when he saw Kuroko getting punched by Aomine. The blonde ran to stop Kuroko getting hit by Aomine and when Kise saw a punch, he blocked it.

"Kise!" Aomine said with anger.

"I would prefer you leave," Kise said gritting his teeth.

Kise watched as the tanned boy left the school and saw the blue haired girl, which was lying on his arms mumble a "thanks".

Kuroko couldn't help, but be surprised with the results of today. Midorima handed her a cookie, Akashi wanted her to sit with him and Kise protected her from Aomine.

'_Maybe this school year might not be so bad_" Kuroko thought before she lost consciousness in the arms of a certain blonde.

* * *

**Well how was it?**

**Mind giving me a review of what you think of this chapter?**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	3. Make you wish you never met me

**Teiko Middle School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Kise- Handsome, but...a player**

**Midorima- Smart, but...is insulting**

**Aomine- Good at basketball but...beat people up**

**Murasakibara- Tall, but...bullies people for food**

**Akashi- Stratergic, but...has anger issues**

**ALSO AOMINE AND KUROKO ARE THE ONLY ONE PLAYING BASKETBALL**

* * *

Kuroko opened her eyes to see a ceiling and realized she was in a bed.

Relaying the information of the incident, she remembered Aomine beating her and Kise came out to save her.

Kuroko saw some food on a table with a note. She walked towards it and read the note: '_Here you go Kuroko!'_ . She smiled when she saw it, because she was really, really hungry.

* * *

Kise woke up at midnight. He couldn't help but walk toward her room. As he walked, he felt more and more angry at Aomine. Why would Aomine hurt someone like her?

When Kise opened the door, he doesn't spot the blue haired girl and saw a note.

'_Thank you Kise!'_

* * *

Kuroko walked towards the school, relaying all the things that happened yesterday. It was different. She entered the school and just when she was about to go into the classroom to read her book, she noticed someone placing an arm around her.

She turned around to see the grinning face of Kise Ryota.

"Hey sweet thing," Kise said flashing her a smile, which most girls would melt from seeing.

"Hi Kise," Kuroko greeted him.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date? You. Me. At 7," Kise asked.

Kuroko froze. She had no idea what she will say, some people had told her that Kise was a player. There was still no way she was going to have her heart broken by him.

"I can't. I'm busy," she lied.

"Come on? Please, please, please?" Kise asked giving the blue haired girl his puppy face.

"Sorry I can't," Kuroko lied again.

Kuroko tried to walk away, but he kept seeing Kise pleading and giving her the puppy face, which made it hard to decline.

Luckily someone came to save her from this situation.

"Why don't you just leave her alone Kise?" a voice asked.

Kuroko and Kise looked at the person who said that. It was the tall giant Murasakibara.

Kise started to say, "Yeah, some other time would work". Then he ran off.

"Thanks," Kuroko said.

"No problem, that Kise could be really annoying," he said and then he walked away.

_'Another surprise_' Kuroko thought.

* * *

At lunchtime, she managed to get away before the tall purple haired boy could see her when she bumped into someone. Someone with red hair.

"You okay, Akashi?" she asked worried.

Once again, he stood up to kick her.

"You're coming with me," Akashi demanded.

"Why would she listen to you?" a voice asked.

Akashi turned around to see Aomine.

"_Daiki,"_ he growled out.

"She doesn't have to listen to you," Aomine said.

The tanned boy grabbed Kuroko and left before Akashi could say anything.

"Uh...thanks?" she said unsure.

"No problem," Aomine said. He then punched her on the arm. "That's for being weak".

She started to think _'Biggest surprise of the day!' _

* * *

She quietly ate her lunch thinking about yesterday's events along with today's. Kise protected her from Aomine, Midorima gave her a snack when Murasakibara took her lunch, Aomine protected her from Akashi's demands, Murasakibara protected her from Kise's annoying idea of a date and Akashi was angry at Midorima for calling her idiot.

When the bell rang, she quickly brushed aside her last thought.

* * *

"Kuroko, do you know what it is?" her sensei asked.

"72," she said looking at her notes.

"Nope, Midorima?" her sensei asked.

"77," he replied confidently.

"Correct," she said.

Once again a note was passed to her, but the sensei spotted the note on her desk. She walked toward Kuroko's desk and opened the note.

"Who sent this note to Kuroko?" the sensei asked.

Kuroko watched Midorima face went pale.

So, deciding to save him in a way, she raised her hand. "It was me sensei, I just didn't send it anywhere".

Midorima sighed relieved, Kise, Murasakibara and Aomine stared at the scene cuious while Akashi was glaring daggers at Midorima.

"You should feel ashamed of yourself," her sensei said.

"Yes sensei," Kuroko said looking down.

When the teacher turned around, Kuroko saw another note on her desk. She didn't need Midorima insulting her that she was an idiot, so she crushed the piece of paper and threw it on the ground.

What was inside the note was seven words: '_Thanks, I owe you big time...Kuroko'_

* * *

Once basketball practice ended, Aomine hit her in the face.

She backed away saying, "Why are you doing this, Aomine?".

The question surprised Aomine so he wondered about it and replied with, "You're weak".

"I love basketball though. If I keep practicing, I'll get better at it," she said.

Those words reminded Aomine of words he had said a long time ago, _'If you like basketball, you can't be bad! That's my pet theory.' _Aomine couldn't help but feel some sort of admiration towards the girl in front of him. She was so horrible at the game, but didn't give up in basketball even when someone is beating her up, but the other part despised weaklings that joined a team. _  
_

"_Quit you weakling. Quit!" _Aomine growled out and hit the girl in the face that she fell down.

He waited for the girl to stand up. When she did, she pushed him back and yelled, "Fine, I'll quit. You happy, you idiot!". Aomine stared at her, a part of him felt happy that she quit, but a tiny part of him of him felt depressed. He then watched the blue haired girl ran out of the school.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya has never been so angry in her life. She had to quit basketball, because of Aomine. She hated Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi and especially Aomine!

When she finally cried herself to sleep, she had one last thought.

'_I hate you all! Stupid Kise! Stupid Midorima! Stupid Murasakibara! Stupid Akashi! STUPID AOMINE! Fine, you guys want to know me? I'll make you five wish you never met Kuroko Tetsuya!'_

* * *

**Well how was it?  
**

**Mind telling me what you thought of this chapter?**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	4. Revenge

**Teiko Middle School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Kise- Handsome, but...a player**

**Midorima- Smart, but...is insulting**

**Aomine- Good at basketball but...beat people up**

**Murasakibara- Tall, but...bullies people for food**

**Akashi- Stratergic, but...has anger issues**

**ALSO AOMINE IS THE ONLY ONE PLAYING BASKETBALL (SINCE AOMINE FORCED KUROKO TO QUIT)**

* * *

Kuroko walked to the school while drinking her vanilla milkshake. When she finally walked inside the school, her path was blocked by a certain blonde.

"Hey Kuroko, how are you? Would you like to go on a date with me today?" asked Kise with his usual smile.

When Kise appeared in front of her, Kuroko's expression turned from blank to furious.

The blonde flinched at the sight of the blue haired girl's furious glare that was directed at him. Kise expected her to yell at him, but was surprised that Kuroko silently walked away from Kise.

Kise was paralyzed. He had never seen Kuroko so angry and he felt like crying, because Kuroko kept refusing his offer of a date and now, she was ignoring him.

* * *

Just when Kuroko was about to enter the classroom when Murasakibara stepped in with a hungry expression for the vanilla milkshake.

Murasakibara held out his hand, a sign for her to hand the milkshake over. He never noticed the glare the blue haired girl was giving him.

Kuroko hated the fact that she had to lose her milkshake. "_You want it_?"

The tall giant gave a nod, but was surprised at the harsh tone. However, instead of getting the milkshake, he saw the milkshake was being thrown at him!

The milkshake hit him and he was soaked. The purple haired boy was indeed furious with a hint of curiosity.

When he looked up, he didn't see the blue haired girl. It was like she vanished.

Kuroko smiled as she recalled the memory of her throwing the milkshake at the giant. '_Nobody takes my milkshake and get away with it!'_

* * *

During class, when the teacher left, Midorima turned to face Kuroko. "What's up idiot?"

"_Is that all? I can say much worse things about you. Four eyed geek. Annoying. Now do me a favor and shut up,"_ Kuroko angrily snapped back.

At that point, Midorima decided to shut his mouth and let her read her book.

* * *

At lunch, Akashi walked up to Kuroko.

"_Come with me!_" Akashi demanded.

Kuroko glared at him, "_You can't tell me what to do."_

Akashi froze. Was this girl refusing his demands? Nobody had ever denied his requests.

While Akashi was deep in thought, Kuroko walked away.

After several seconds, Akashi finally snapped out of his thoughts to realize the blue haired girl was already gone.

* * *

Aomine couldn't relax or think at all today when the thoughts of yesterday incident was haunting him and his dreams. When the tanned boy reached the gym, he was disappointed that the blue haired girl wasn't in the gym.

"We will have a 5 on 5 today!" the captain announced.

Aomine just nodded, his thoughts still on the blue haired girl. He was beginning to feel really guilty of yesterday incident.

When the team lined up for the tip off, Aomine waited impatiently for it to happen. When the tip off occurred, Aomine got the ball. He drove though his opponent and was about to dunk it when he felt something hard hit his head. The ball was then swiped from Aomine and the tanned boy realized someone thrown a basketball at him.

The next thing that happened was that another basketball hit him in the head. Another basketball hit him in the leg. The next basketball hit him in the arm.

His teammates stared at the tanned boy weirdly, while Aomine was furious. He looked around to see who threw the ball to see nobody there. Another ball hit him directly in the face.

That's when realization struck Aomine. He knew who was doing this..._Kuroko_.

* * *

**Well how was it?**

**Mind telling me what you thought of this chapter?**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	5. What's wrong with Kuroko?

**Teiko Middle School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Kise- Handsome, but...a player**

**Midorima- Smart, but...is insulting**

**Aomine- Good at basketball but...beat people up**

**Murasakibara- Tall, but...bullies people for food**

**Akashi- Stratergic, but...has anger issues**

**ALSO AOMINE IS THE ONLY ONE PLAYING BASKETBALL (SINCE AOMINE FORCED KUROKO TO QUIT)**

* * *

Days have passed with Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi deciding to let the blue haired girl cool off.

One day, Akashi decided enough was enough, so he marched over towards Kuroko.

"_Tell me what's bugging you?" _Akashi harshly asked. The red haired boy sighed. He didn't exactly wanted to ask her that question in a demanding voice, but it seemed like he failed, because Kuroko flinched at the sound of his voice. _  
_

Akashi watched as the blue haired girl was glaring daggers immensely.

"Why should I tell you?" Kuroko asked, raising an eyebrow.

Akashi began to wonder,_ 'Yes...why do I care? Whatever, I need to think of something to say...'_

It had been a minute and Akashi still didn't replied, but the red haired boy panicked when the blue haired girl began to turn around.

"Because you're different!" Akashi blurted out.

Akashi watched the blue haired girl rolled her eyes and walked away.

'_I will find out what's bothering you if it's the last thing I do!'_

* * *

The bell rang, a signal that it was lunch. Akashi walked over to Midorima, he needed _answers...now!_

"_What happened to Kuroko!?"_ Akashi immediately demanding the green haired boy.

Midorima looked up to see Akashi. He was kind of frightened that the devil just walked up to him and even he himself had no clue what was happening to Kuroko, so he decided to act dumb. "I don't know".

"_You don't know? Are you kidding me! You were sending notes to Tetsuya!"_ Akashi accused the green haired boy.

"At least I don't take Kuroko's food!" Midorima blurted out.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Murasakibara, right?"

Midorima nodded.

"_Let's kill him!"_

* * *

Akashi and Midorima walked up to Murasakibara.

"_What happened to Kuroko!?"_ Akashi asked with a harsh tone.

The giant stopped munching on his chips. "Huh?"

"_What happened to Kuroko!?" _Akashi repeated but in a venomous tone.

The purple haired boy shrugged and started munching on his chips once more.

"You were taking Kuroko's food!" Midorima angrily said.

"_So what happened!" _Akashi demanded, getting a bit impatient.

"Nothing," was the tall giant reply.

Akashi made a snarl that sounded like an angry wolf just about ready to attack its prey. The red haired boy grabbed his scissors and twirled it around his fingers.

"I think you should tell me or something bad just might happen," Akashi said, while opening and closing his scissors with a sinister sounding _snip._

The purple haired boy stared at him. "You do know I'm taller and let's see..._I can crush you if I want to!"_

Midorima felt ignored at the moment, so he made a cough to get their attention while pushing up his glasses.

"Anyways, it's probably not me that Kuroko is angry at. It's probably Kise asking out Kuroko," Murasakibara said in an irritated voice.

"_Let's kill him!"_

* * *

It was after school and the three of them walked up to Kise, who started to get paler for each step they walked towards him.

"_What happened to Kuroko!?" _Akashi asked, his tone full of frustration.

"I don't know Akashi. Kuroko had been ignoring me lately!" Kise wailed out.

"I see...we found our culprit," Akashi said, bringing out his scissors.

"Crush Kise," Murasakibara stopped munching his chips and started cracking his knuckles.

"I can throw my lucky item," Midorima said, bringing out a bag of rocks.

"What are you going to do to me," Kise cried out in fear.

"Wait, did you say Kuroko was ignoring you?" Midorima asked the petrified blonde.

Kise didn't respond, still scared of the situation. When Akashi brought the scissors closer to him, the blonde squealed out a "Yes".

"Wait, Kuroko was ignoring Kise. That's actually pretty good compared to me. Kuroko has been insulting me lately," Midorima explained.

Akashi and Murasakibara immediately turned to Midorima. Even Kise who was scared out his wits before was ready to attack Midorima.

Midorima was realizing what he had said, so he needed to say something to protect himself from those three.

"Well, Kuroko's been insulting me. Kuroko ignored Kise. What about you two?" Midorima nervously asked Murasakibara and Akashi.

"_Tetsuya__ has stopped following my demands!_" Akashi angrily replied.

'_...Okay then' _thought Midorima.

_'Haha, no wonder he's not popular' _Kise mentally laughed.

_'This bag of chips is really tasty' _Murasakibara happily thought.

"What about you Murasakibara?" Midorima asked.

"Well, I wanted the vanilla milkshake, but she threw it at me," Murasakibara explained.

"There! We now have the culprit!" Akashi said, making a _snip_ with his scissors.

Akashi grabbed his scissors and started slashing Murasakibara with the scissors.

Midorima grabbed his bag of rocks and started throwing it at Murasakibara.

"Shintaro, we need to make Murasakibara pay!"

"Got it Akashi!"

"_Munch...munch"_

Two minutes later, Murasakibara was getting irritated and decided to fight back.

Pow!

"You'll pay for that Atushi!"

Smack!

"Shintaro, you hit me in the head with a rock!"

"I was aiming at Murasakibara"

"No excuses, you must pay!"

Kise was watching the scene, really curious what they were fighting about. They started talking about Kuroko to something else. That was when the blonde realized something.

"Stop!" Kise yelled.

The three boys stopped fighting to stare at the blonde.

"I know who you really should be mad at!" exclaimed Kise.

"Who?" they all asked at the same time.

"That idiot Aomine!" Kise yelled out in frustration.

"Why so?" asked Akashi.

"Aomine beats up Kuroko!" Kise explained gritting his teeth in frustration.

"_Let's kill him!"_

* * *

Aomine sighed as another basketball hit him in the head. Even his teammates were getting frustrated at Aomine and the mysterious person throwing basketballs.

"Gah! How are we suppose to focus when basketballs are being thrown!" one of his teammates yelled.

"Easy for you to say. They aren't being thrown at you," Aomine murmured.

"What are we going to do?" another teammate asked.

Aomine sighed. '_This is going to be a long day...Ow!'_

* * *

Aomine walked out of the gym. It had been a bad day once again, the balls kept hitting him and the tanned boy was beginning to wonder if the blue haired girl would stop.

He was surprised when he saw four people he would never expect to be here.

'_The other members of destructive five!' _Aomine thought.

Aomine was facing Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi.

Aomine recalled that the school nicknamed Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi and himself as the 'Destructive Five,' because all five of them were extremely strong and probably the strongest five in the school. Of course, he didn't knew them that well.

"What are you guys doing? Move!" Aomine demanded.

"_You are in no position to make demands_" Akashi growled out.

"We just want to talk," Kise said with a mischievous smile.

Aomine watched Murasakiabara cracked his knuckles and even he knew where this was going.

'_They want to fight, huh? Kise look like the weakest, Midorima look like the second weakest, Akashi look weak, but he seems scary and Murasakibara look like the strongest here. Ugh, I can't win against these four. I'm strong, but I'm not that strong!'_ Aomine thought and started to panic.

The four of them started attacking Aomine. Aomine only managed to punch Kise in the face, Midorima in the jaw and Akashi in the chest before he was beaten up.

'_Now I know why people called the four of them and me of the destructive five. They're strong, but it wasn't a fair fight, you cowards!' _Aomine angrily thought.

Suddenly a gasp was heard and Aomine was sure it sounded like a girl's gasp.

'_Too bad I can't turn around to see who just gasped'_ Aomine curiously thought.

Kuroko couldn't believe her eyes. The person who was lying on the ground beaten up was Aomine and the people who crushed Aomine was Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi. She was really surprised.

"Kuroko! Let's go on a date!" Kise said with enthusiasm, placing his arm around Kuroko's waist.

'_Kuroko? No! She's going to see me as a weakling!' _Aomine sadly thought.

The blue haired girl didn't need to say anything, because Akashi already brought out his scissors and started poking Kise with it.

Kise sadly sulked as he took several steps away from Kuroko.

"So, why did you beat up Aomine?" Kuroko asked.

"So tell me, do you hate Aomine?" Akashi asked, almost as if he didn't hear what the blue haired girl had previously asked.

"Yes," Kuroko replied, which Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi felt happy that they beat up Aomine, but the next few words crushed the four of them.

"I also hate you four too"

"No! Kuroko hates me!" Kise started wailing like a baby.

Midorima and Akashi was completely silent, while Murasakibara started eating a chocolate bar.

"We beat up Aomine for you!" Kise blurted out.

"Yeah" Midorima added in.

Murasakibara nodded while eating his chocolate.

All three of them turned to Akashi.

'_I did not beat up Aomine for you. I was just curious' _Akashi thought to himself.

"You beat up Aomine...for me?" the blue haired girl asked.

Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara nodded. Akashi refused to nod to the question.

"We heard Aomine was beating you up, so we thought to pay him back for all the things he done," Midorima said proudly.

"Thank you," Kuroko smiled.

The blue haired girl walked away, leaving Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi grinning like idiots.

* * *

**How was it? ****Mind telling me what you thought of this chapter?**

**By the way, this was the longest chapter yet for this story!**

**I'm just wondering, which boy is your favorite in this story? Kise? Midorima? Aomine? Murasakibara? Akashi?**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	6. Help!

**Teiko Middle School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

**Kise- Handsome, but...a player**

**Midorima- Smart, but...is insulting**

**Aomine- Good at basketball but...beat people up**

**Murasakibara- Tall, but...bullies people for food**

**Akashi- Stratergic, but...has anger issues**

**ALSO AOMINE IS THE ONLY ONE PLAYING BASKETBALL (SINCE AOMINE FORCED KUROKO TO QUIT)**

* * *

**Well here you guys go. I am so sorry for not updating in what? A month and a half? School has been rough this year and you guys must be waiting a long time. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

Aomine was hating them. He hated how they made him look bad. He made him look bad in front of her. He wanted to hurt them so bad. '_No' _the tanned boy thought. He wanted to kill them.

The tall tanned boy was too busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the voice screamed.

"What a pain," Aomine grumbled to himself.

He looked down to see a pink haired girl on the ground.

'_Tsk, that weak?_' Aomine thought to himself.

Aomine grabbed the pink haired girl by the collar.

"_Look, you need to learn your manners. So, you shouldn't be bumping into me" _Aomine growled, causing the pink haired girl to flinch.

Suddenly a ball hit him in the head once again, causing him to drop the pink haired girl, who ran away in fear.

* * *

"Kuroko, let's go on a date!" Kise exclaimed, placing his hand around Kuroko's waist.

The blue haired girl sighed. She liked Kise's cheerful mood and his enthusiasm, but it was also extremely annoying.

"No thanks," she replied, walking away from Kise.

"Please, Kuroko!" begged Kise with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly Kise felt a sharp pain on his back. The blonde turned around to see a familiar red head with heterochromatic eyes. Right eye red and the other yellow and orange. Suddenly, Kise felt another pain, but this time on his left leg, causing him to fall down on the floor with a _thump._

_"So, come with me, Kuroko!" _a familiar voice said.

Instead of following his order, the red haired captain watched Kuroko staring at Kise worried.

"Is he okay?" Kuroko asked him.

"Meh," Akashi shrugged, but in the inside, he was fuming, because of Kuroko not following his orders and the mere fact that she was worried about the idiotic blonde.

"We should take him to the nurse's office," she calmly said.

'_You kidding me, him?'_

_"Nice joke Tetsuya. Now, let's go_," Akashi said, losing his patience.

"No, I'm serious," she replied in a serious tone.

Akashi silently growled. The redhead walked past Kuroko, but before he left, he made sure to stomp on the unconscious blonde _hard._

* * *

Kuroko sighed and stared at the blonde. Apparently his face was bleeding and she wondered why. She had to bring Kise to a nurse, but she couldn't carry Kise. She had thought of running to get Akashi to help her, but she had this feeling Akashi was angry and didn't want to be disturbed by her. She also couldn't leave Kise alone unconscious bleeding to death. There were also not that much people nearby. Out of the corner of her, she saw a familiar blue sticking out. The same _dreaded _blue that haunted her dreams. It was so similar to her's, but much more darker and evil.

She hated to do this, but she had to. After all, Kise saved her from a beating, so it was only fair that she would save him too.

So, she mustered all her courage to walk up to _him._ She tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"_What do you want?_"

"Can you help me?" Kuroko asked, praying that he'll have the heart to help Kise.

"With what?" he grunted, but it seemed like the boy was interested and licking his fingers.

"Someone's on the ground unconscious," she replied with a slight plea in her voice.

With that said, the boy immediately lost his interest.

Before he'll turn to walk away, she added, "Please!"

He sighed and gave in. They walked toward the concision body.

"Can you please lift Kise to the nurse's office?"

Just like that, the boy's blood began to boil. '_Him? The person who tortured me yesterday. I'm not helping him if it's the last thing I do'_

He pushed Kuroko out of the way and made sure to stomp on the blonde's face _hard._

* * *

Kuroko sighed. She knew asking him was a bad idea. There was no way he was going to help her. She didn't know how, but it looked like the bleeding got worse. Suddenly, she saw Midorima walking proudly with his head up and back straight with sunglasses. She ran towards the green head figure, but he seemed to turn around to spot Kuroko.

"If you're wondering about the sunglasses, it's my lucky item," Midorima explained.

The teal haired girl nodded. "Anyways, can you help me?"

"Yeah. Come on idiot, we have classes soon," Midorima proudly said, walking away.

Midorima expected her to follow him, but was disappointed that after a minute of walking that she wasn't behind him at all.

* * *

She didn't like this. Not one bit. Here she was with Kise who was bleeding with nobody to help. Akashi left, Aomine went insane and Midorima was walking back to the classroom right now. She tried to poke Midorima's shoulder to tell him to turn around, but it seemed like after the poke, Midorima quickened his paste and didn't turn around at all. She tried several times, but then gave up on making him turn around.

Now here she was. She was with Kise who was bleeding pretty badly. She saw three girls talking near the lockers and decided to walk up towards them.

"Excuse me"

"Waaah!"

When their screams settled down, they saw a teal haired girl.

"Oh, sorry about that," one girl shyly admitted.

Kuroko gave a nod. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" they all said at the same time.

"Can you help me send someone to the nurse's office?" she simply asked.

"Oh, all right," one of them said.

The other two agreed as well.

Kuroko immediately brightened. She felt so much better that there were three girls helping her carry Kise to the nurse's office.

When they walked towards the blonde, all three girls screamed and then quickly fled.

"How could you do this to Kise?"

"You evil witch!"

* * *

Once again, Kuroko was with Kise, desperately looking for someone to help her lift Kise to the nurse's office. She had absolutely no idea why they yelled at her and left her. She saw two boys talking to each other and decided to ask them for help.

"Can you help me?"

"Ahhh!"

When the yells were settled down, the two boys saw a teal haired girl.

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure," they both said, blushing a little.

"Can you help me send Kise to the nurse's office?"

The two boys were shocked, but it soon settled into frustration.

"_It's always that stupid Kise! Getting all the hot girls. Go to hell!_" the two boys angrily thought and began to start kicking the blonde.

* * *

The bell started to ring and it indicated that lunch was over.

Kuroko was pleased. Finally someone will help her and send Kise to the nurse's office.

"Everyone, please go to the assembly right now!"

The announcement was done and Kuroko was left in despair.

* * *

Kuroko was now sitting down on the locker with her head down. She tried so many times to send Kise to the nurse's office, but each attempt failed.

"Is that you Kuroko?"

The teal haired girl looked up to see someone tall towering over her with purple hair.

"Oh hey, Murasakibara"

"Why are you so down?" the tall giant asked.

Suddenly she remembered something.

"Did you see Kise?"

"...yes"

"Can you please send him to the nurse's office please," Kuroko begged with a puppy face that was irresistible.

"Alright," Murasakibara said, taking out a piece of gum.

"Really!?" Kuroko moving forward and surprised.

"Sure. Only if you give me something sweet tomorrow," Murasakibara said while chewing gum.

"Deal," Kuroko said.

Murasakibara carried Kise on his arms.

"You can go back to class"

"Okay," she simply said and walked back to class.

* * *

When Murasakibara arrived at the nurse's office, he realized that the door was locked.

'_Whatever_' Murasakibara thought and threw Kise to the ground.

* * *

Kise woke up with his head hurting and his body in pain.

'_What happened?'_

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.**


	7. Reading club and a friend

**Teiko Middle School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

**Kise- Handsome, but...a player**

**Midorima- Smart, but...is insulting**

**Aomine- Good at basketball but...beat people up**

**Murasakibara- Tall, but...bullies people for food**

**Akashi- Stratergic, but...has anger issues**

**ALSO AOMINE IS THE ONLY ONE PLAYING BASKETBALL (SINCE AOMINE FORCED KUROKO TO QUIT)**

* * *

**Well here you guys go. I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. School has been rough this year and you guys must be waiting a long time. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

_Swish!_

_Swish!_

_Swish!_

"I am the best," Aomine smirked.

He was currently alone in the gym, practicing basketball. Something caught his interest. The sound of dribbling, but they weren't his.

'_Who would be playing basketball at this time of day beside myself,' _Aomine wondered.

Aomine walked towards the third string gym and saw nobody.

'_Was it just my imagination?' _Aomine thought.

Suddenly, Aomine was sure he saw a glimpse of teal.

Aomine widened his eyes, '_Kuroko? She's so weak, but...'_

* * *

"What's up idiot?" Midorima asked.

"Nothing," Kuroko said, looking up from his book.

Midorima looked at the title of the book. "That's a good book. I would give it a 8 out of 10,"

"I see"

"What club are you in?" Midorima asked, curious.

"None," Kuroko replied. She opened her mouth once more to add on, "**Since Aomine forced me to quit the club**,"

Midorima was surprised. That was some tone she used there.

"Why don't you join the reading club?" Midorima asked.

Kuroko pondered the idea. "Sure"

Midorima gave a small smile. "I guess you're not that much of an idiot"

* * *

Kuroko was surprised to see Akashi with a shogi board and playing...by himself?

She walked up to Akashi.

"What is it Tetsuya?" hetero chromatic eyes stared at her.

"Why are you playing shogi...by yourself?" Kuroko asked.

"It;s fun," Akashi replied.

"By yourself?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah"

"Why don't I play with you?" Kuroko asked.

"Hmm?" Akashi asked, confused.

Kuroko decided to take that as a yes and sat across from Akashi.

"You know, you are an interesting girl," Akashi remarked.

* * *

Kuroko took a sip of her vanilla milkshake and saw a purple haired giant show up. Her vanilla milkshake was gone within seconds.

She saw Murasakibara stare at her for several seconds and then he left.

'_My vanilla milkshake'_ Kuroko frowned.

* * *

"So, the reading club just stays in the library?" Kuroko asked.

Midorima nodded.

"We're the only ones in the reading club?" Kuroko asked.

Midorima slightly blushed and nodded.

"Anyways, find a book you're interested in and just read"

Kuroko nodded and they both left.

She soon spotted a book that was interesting to her, but she saw Midorima grabbed the book. She also noticed there was no more on the shelf.

"Excuse me"

"What!?" Midorima asked, looking around surprised.

Midorima saw Kuroko.

"What?"

"Can I read that book with you?" Kuroko asked.

"With me?"

Kuroko gave a nod.

"I guess I have no choice, but to read it with you," Midorima replied, looking away with a slight blush.

Kuroko sat down on a chair beside Midorima.

Midorima looked nervous while Kuroko had his normal blank expression and stared interestedly at the book.

* * *

"The reading club was very interesting. I think I'll join," Kuroko said.

"I see," Midorima said, pushing his glasses up.

"Anyways, I have to go. See you later Midorima"

"Bye idiot"

* * *

Kuroko walked down the street and saw a pink haired girl with three delinquents in an alley.

"Why don't you have some fun with us?"

"No thanks. Please let me go," she replied.

The guy held tighter on the pink haired girl.

"Don't be like that. You know you'll like it," the delinquent smirked.

Kuroko stared at the scene. She didn't like it one bit.

"Let her go," a blank voice said.

"Who's there?" the three delinquents asked in alarm.

"Oh, it's just a girl. Anyways, why don't you play with us too," a delinquent smirked.

"Let her go," Kuroko repeated.

"You and what army?" another delinquent asked.

_Flash!_

"What's that?"

"A camera. I have proof and I can show it to the police," she replied.

"You're bluffing"

Kuroko brought out her phone and started dialing 911.

"Oh man! We need to get out of here," a delinquent said and let go of the pink haired girl.

All three of them ran.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" a voice yelled.

The pink haired girl turned to Kuroko.

"Thank you"

"No problem. Anyways, I must go," Kuroko said, walking away.

"Wait, maybe I can pay you back?" the girl asked.

"No thanks, you don't need to pay me anything," Kuroko simply replied.

"No. I insist I have to return the favor. Maybe I can treat you to something?" she asked.

Kuroko's immediate thought was vanilla milkshake. She was very edgy since Murasakibara took her vanilla milkshake and the fact she doesn't have money on her right now.

"I guess you can treat me to a vanilla milkshake," Kuroko sighed.

* * *

"How is it?" she asked.

"Great," Kuroko replied.

"Anyways, what's your name? My name's Momoi Satsuki"

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"You go to Teiko Middle School, right?" Momoi asked.

Kuroko gave a nod.

"Listen. You have to stay away from Kise," Momoi whispered into her ear.

Kuroko widened her eyes. That's why she looked familiar. Kise had broken up with her.

"Yeah, I know"

"I really appreciate you saving me," Momoi thanked.

"It's no problem"

After a long silence, Momoi opened her mouth to break the silence.

"Um..do you want to be friends with me?" she asked.

Kuroko stared at her. She didn't know much about her, but she looked very lonely. "Sure"

Momoi looked like she brightened up.

"Anyways, I have to go. See you later Momoi," Kuroko said and walked away.

'_Today wasn't that bad of a day'_

* * *

**If you guys are wondering why Kise isn't in this chapter, I have my reasons. One reason is he was the star in the last chapter. The other reason is that I am angry at Kise for copying Kuroko's passes in Kuroko No Basuke (spoiler) **


	8. School project

**Teiko Middle School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

**Kise- Handsome, but...a player**

**Midorima- Smart, but...is insulting**

**Aomine- Good at basketball but...beat people up**

**Murasakibara- Tall, but...bullies people for food**

**Akashi- Stratergic, but...has anger issues**

**ALSO AOMINE IS THE ONLY ONE PLAYING BASKETBALL (SINCE AOMINE FORCED KUROKO TO QUIT)**

* * *

**Well here you guys go. I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. School has been rough this year and you guys must be waiting a long time. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

Kuroko sighed and dribbled the basketball. She was still frustrated with Aomine, because he had made her quit the basketball team. No matter what happened, she couldn't _hate_ playing basketball, because she loved the sport too much. To her, basketball was as precious as a vanilla milkshake. There was so much _hate_ towards Aomine that she wanted to crush him! An idea popped into her head. She'll crush Aomine in basketball.

'_I can't go against him one on one. I'll be crushed. I need to find a team, but who...' _Kuroko began to wonder.

She needed to think about the plan before it goes into action.

* * *

"Today, we're going to do a school project," the teacher announced. "You'll be working on it in partners and I have already assigned the partners"

Kuroko wondered about her partner. Was it a boy or a girl? Was it someone she knew very well? _Them _or...Momoi!

Kuroko was sure that it would be wonderful if she was paired with Momoi, but she had a feeling the odds were against her.

"Rito and Yamato"

"Ichigo and Tsuna"

The list goes on until some familiar names were called.

"Midorima and Murasakibara"

"Haizaki and Momoi"

"Akashi and Kise"

"Aomine and Kuroko"

Kuroko couldn't believe what she had heard. Aomine and Kuroko!? She felt like she was sent to hell and could never come back. The thought of her and Aomine working on a project made her feel terrible, sad and somewhat sad.

"There's got to be some kind of mistake!" Kuroko blurted out, getting up from her seat.

Many students looked at her surprised. They had never seen Kuroko react like that. Akashi looked frustrated about the situation and gave a nod of agreement to Kuroko. Midorima shook his head, almost as if he was telling her that blurting out her thoughts was a bad mistake. Aomine looked like he didn't care. Murasakibara stared at her while munching on some chips. Kise looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Why is Kuroko paired with Aomine? Also, why am I paired with Akashi!?" Kise blurted out, asking his questions too.

Kise saw the teal haired girl gave him a smile, almost as if she was thanking the blonde for agreeing with her. Kise saw that Midorima and Murasakibara turned around, their attention towards Kuroko. Akashi's yellow eye was staring at him, almost as if he did the right thing about agreeing that Kuroko shouldn't be paired with Aomine. On the other hand, Akashi's red eye was glaring at him and if looks could kill, he would had died already.

"I agree! Why is Kuroko paired with Aomine? More importantly, why am I paired with Haizaki?" Momoi got in the conversation too, getting up from her seat.

"Hey! You know you like me, babe," Haizaki told Momoi, getting up from his seat.

Some students started getting up from their seats and complained about their partners as well. Most of the class was watching the scene unfold in front of them.

The teacher looked very shocked and unsure of what to do in this situation.

A red head got up from his seat too. "I demand you to pair me up with Kuroko!"

Everyone stopped talking. It wasn't a question, it was an order by a student named Akashi Seijuro. Most of the class knew Akashi well enough that if you didn't follow or fulfill his order, horrible accidents will occur. Some students even learned that from experience with the red head.

The teacher looked petrified, scared and even looked like he was about to cry.

A student stood up from his seat and grabbed Akashi's shoulder.

Many students gasped and knew that this student was going to be killed.

The student who grabbed Akashi's shoulder was Aomine Daiki.

"You can't change the partners," Aomine smirked.

"What makes you think I can't?" Akashi challenged, his red and yellow eyes glinting dangerously.

"Because the teacher already announced the pairings and there's nothing you can do to change that," Aomine replied.

"That's quite funny, Daiki. I never knew you respect teachers, seeing that you always fall in asleep in class and ditch class," Akashi replied back.

"Anyways, good luck working with the annoying blonde," Aomine said, while Akashi was glaring daggers towards the tanned boy.

Aomine then leaned in to whisper something to Akashi. The tanned boy turned around with a smirk.

A pair of scissors came out of nowhere and was thrown at the arrogant student named Aomine Daiki.

The bell rang.

"Good luck with the project! The project is due one week from now!" the teacher announced and started running out of the room.

* * *

"It must be awful to work with Aomine," Momoi said.

"I have a feeling you're going to be right," Kuroko nodded her head.

"Want to watch the movie that came out yesterday?" Momoi asked.

"Sure," Kuroko smiled.

* * *

At lunch, Kuroko decided to head to the school rooftop.

The thought of working with Aomine was going to be horrible. She could already predict what would happen in this project.

The teal haired girl laid down on the floor and closed her eyes to relax. She wasn't aware that she had already fallen asleep.

When Kuroko woke up from her slumber, she saw a familiar dark blue.

* * *

**How was it? Anyways, sorry for the long update. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. The Movies

**Teiko Middle School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

**Kise- Handsome, but...a player**

**Midorima- Smart, but...is insulting**

**Aomine- Good at basketball but...beat people up**

**Murasakibara- Tall, but...bullies people for food**

**Akashi- Stratergic, but...has anger issues**

**ALSO AOMINE IS THE ONLY ONE PLAYING BASKETBALL (SINCE AOMINE FORCED KUROKO TO QUIT)**

* * *

"Aomine?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" the teal haired girl asked.

"Sleeping," Aomine simply said.

Kuroko rolled her eyes. That sounded like Aomine all right.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kuroko asked.

The tanned boy shrugged his shoulders. "No clue, but I can tell you one thing. Lunch ended several minutes ago"

"What? I'm already late for class," she sighed.

"What's the hurry? Anyways, there's nothing interesting to learn in class," Aomine pointed out.

The teal haired girl rolled her eyes and turned around to head back to class when an arm reached out to grab her.

"What are you doing Aomine?" Kuroko asked with slight fear in her voice.

The tanned boy didn't respond, so Kuroko got away from his grasp and took that as a chance to leave.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Momoi asked.

The teal haired girl nodded. It wasn't the movie that made her excited, it was the fact that she was going with a friend.

"This movie is going to be great," Momoi enthusiastically said.

Kuroko nodded.

When they had arrived to the theatres, Momoi led the way to the movie.

The movie started.

"Want some popcorn?" the pink haired girl sitting beside her asked.

Kuroko took one and munched on it.

* * *

Sitting several rows behind them were a red haired boy and a blonde.

"Why are we in the movies?" the blonde asked.

"Quiet, Kise" Akashi whispered with force in his voice.

Kise gulped. "Just tell me the reason"

Akashi sighed. "I heard from someone that this movie was very good"

Kise stared at Akashi with disbelief. "Really?"

"Really"

Kise suspiciously stared at Akashi, but decided to ignore that feeling and watched the movie.

The red haired boy stared at Kuroko and the girl sitting beside her. He felt relieved when he saw that they're was nothing happening between the two girls.

Akashi flinched when he saw Kuroko accidently touched Momoi's hand.

He glared at the pink haired girl. Kuroko had touched her hands three times.

"Sorry," Kuroko apologized when she accidently touched Momoi's hand instead of the popcorn.

"It's okay" Momoi said. "I feel like someone's glaring at us"

'_Don't think it's anyone I know_' Kuroko thought. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. I just have that feeling"

At the end of the movie, there was a loud crying that echoed throughout the theatre.

"That was so sad!" Kise cried out.

"Hush," Akashi demanded in a low whisper.

"I can't believe she died," Kise cried. "That was such a sad movie"

The red haired boy noticed that Kuroko and Momoi were turning around to see what was the big commotion.

Akashi ducked under his seat, so he couldn't be seen.

"Who's that crybaby?" Momoi asked, while turning around to see who it was.

"Don't know," Kuroko replied and she too turned around to see who it was.

Both girls saw a Kise Ryota crying. There were some girls and boys taking photos of the model.

"He's so pathetic," Momoi scoffed.

Kuroko stared at her blankly. "I agree"

'_Why did the blonde want to work on the project today_?'

"Akashi, how does this movie relate to our project?" Kise asked, under his seat as well.

'_I think I know their relationship between the two of them. Momoi and Kuroko are dating!_'

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **


	10. A Kiss?

**Teiko Middle School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

**Kise- Handsome, but...a player**

**Midorima- Smart, but...is insulting**

**Aomine- Good at basketball but...beat people up**

**Murasakibara- Tall, but...bullies people for food**

**Akashi- Stratergic, but...has anger issues**

**ALSO AOMINE IS THE ONLY ONE PLAYING BASKETBALL (SINCE AOMINE FORCED KUROKO TO QUIT)**

* * *

The next day in school, Momoi felt different. It was almost as if a ninja was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike her down and it made her feel uneasy and scared.

The pink haired girl turned around to see some students chatting happily with each other.

'_Must be my imagination'_ Momoi thought.

When she turned back, a pair of scissors was only several centimeters away from slitting her throat. The pair of scissors hit the lockers.

'_What?' _Momoi panicked.

Maybe there was a ninja after her.

"What's up?" the teal haired girl asked, beside her.

She gave a loud shrill scream.

"Kuroko, don't scare me like that," Momoi told her. She was sweating a lot, since she thought that the person was going to kill her, but it was only Kuroko.

A pair of scissors came out and hit her hand.

"Ouch," Momoi said.

"What's wrong?" the teal haired girl asked her with a curious expression.

"Didn't you see the scissors?" Momoi whispered to Kuroko.

She shook her head.

"We need to go," Momoi urgently whispered to Kuroko.

She grabbed her hand and led her away from this situation.

A pair of scissors was thrown at Momoi. However, a green haired boy was proudly walking to his next class and just happened to walk into the path of the scissor.

"Ouch!" the green haired boy said. "Which idiot threw the scissors?"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" the voice of Akashi Seijuro demanded.

"Obviously, you. What kind of idiot throws scissors" Midorima replied until he turned around and saw a fiery red.

A pair of scissors slashed his nose and blood was coming out.

"What was that for?" Midorima asked in a loud voice.

Akashi pulled out another pair of scissors.

Midorima decided to shut up and run to his next class.

* * *

"Why are we running?" Kuroko quietly asked.

"To get away from the madman who is trying to kill me," Momoi answered with full panic in her voice.

"What madman?" Kuroko asked. She looked very confused right now.

"Just keep running," Momoi urgently said.

The two girls ran to the school's rooftop.

Momoi was panting heavily. She was exhausted, since she was running like her life depended on it. Literally. The pink haired girl turned to see Kuroko panting a little, but not as much as her.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

Momoi was confused. "We?"

"I'll help with your situation. Friends always have each other's backs," the teal haired girl smiled.

Momoi was delighted. She had a friend, who was willing to help her and was sticking with her until the very end. She was so happy, she couldn't control her body and gave Kuroko a hug.

Unfortunately, Kuroko's body couldn't handle Momoi's weight and they both came crashing down. Their lips were connected with each other. Neither girl moved until Momoi parted from her lips.

Momoi was blushing heavily, while Kuroko's face held no expression.

"What do we have here?"

The two girls turned around to see the face of an angry Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

**What do you guys think? **


	11. I can wait

**Teiko Middle School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

**Kise- Handsome, but...a player**

**Midorima- Smart, but...is insulting**

**Aomine- Good at basketball but...beat people up**

**Murasakibara- Tall, but...bullies people for food**

**Akashi- Stratergic, but...has anger issues**

**ALSO AOMINE IS THE ONLY ONE PLAYING BASKETBALL (SINCE AOMINE FORCED KUROKO TO QUIT)**

* * *

Momoi was sure it was him. The red haired boy was intimidating and his presence made her legs shake in fear.

'_This boy is going to kill me' _Momoi thought in fear.

Luckily, Momoi had a companion that would help support her when she's in trouble or scared out of her wits. The pink haired girl looked at her companion. Kuroko had a normal, blank expression.

"Hello," Kuroko greeted.

"Hello," Akashi greeted back.

"H-Hi," Momoi stuttered.

The red haired boy stared at the distance between Kuroko and Momoi.

"Kuroko, the cafeteria is giving away free vanilla milkshakes," Akashi told the teal haired girl.

'_So?' _Momoi wondered.

When Momoi turned to look at her friend, she was gone.

'_Uh-oh' _Momoi thought with panic.

The moment Momoi saw the red haired boy grabbed his scissors, her suspicions were confirmed. He was going to kill her.

* * *

Kuroko was angry. There was no free vanilla milkshakes.

When she saw Murasakibara walking across the cafeteria with a bag of chips in one hand and a half eaten vanilla ice cream in the other hand, she couldn't help, but stared at the vanilla ice cream.

Murasakibara noticed Kuroko's stare and stopped walking to stare face to face with the teal haired girl.

The purple haired giant took a bite out of his vanilla ice cream and noticed that Kuroko's blank expression turned into a face full of anguish and sadness.

Murasakibara started to walk towards Kuroko. When he was only several centimeters away from Kuroko, he placed the vanilla treat quickly and directly to her mouth when Kuroko opened her mouth to say something.

However, Murasakibara had his hand on the stick.

At one point, when Kuroko saw a large amount of vanilla on Murasakibara's hand, her tongue followed the taste of the vanilla and gulped the vanilla down.

In the end process, the teal haired girl's face was full of vanilla. Many classmates stared awkwardly at the scene or walked away.

When the school director saw the scene, he looked at the purple haired giant.

"You," the director points at Murasakibara. "To my office"

Kuroko smiled. The vanilla treat tasted good.

* * *

There was a rumor going around that a pink haired girl was missing. Most students didn't know about the scene and the few students who knew didn't want to risk dealing with Akashi.

Kuroko wondered what happened to her.

* * *

By the end of the day, Kuroko saw a tanned haired boy. She walked up to him.

"Hey Aomine. We got to work on our project"

Kuroko noticed Aomine looked irritated.

"We'll work on the project later. I got basketball practice," Aomine walked past Kuroko.

The teal haired girl blocked Aomine's path.

"We need to work on our project today," Kuroko glared at Aomine. "I can wait"

"I can wait"

* * *

**I am back. Sorry for the long update. School is over and I got a storyline plot for Princess of Miracles. Expect Princess of Miracles to be updated soon.**


End file.
